Take it out on me
by Reese Mimi
Summary: Kara is dead and Bill can't handle the anger. Laura makes an offer he can't refuse.


Chapter 2 Take it out on me

Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with Battlestar Galactica, although I wish I did because I would be loaded! All kidding aside, no copyright infringement intended, just having a little fun.

Kara was gone. Bill kept running this sentence over and over in his head but for some reason the it wouldn't sink in. He left the CIC. He didn't know where his feet were leading him but before he noticed he in his quarters.

Laura heard what had happened and ran. She ran straight to where she knew she was needed. The guards outside the door didn't hesitate, they just opened the door and that is when she saw him. He was standing in the middle of the room with his back to the door.

"Bill…" she called. He slowly turned to face her. She almost lost it by the look on his face. It was as if he were looking through her. He had a confused and lost look in his eyes.

"Bill…" she called again as she walked towards him. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look in her eyes. "I am so sorry Bill."

Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. The tears formed as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"My daughter. My Kara." it was all he could say before she grabbed him and held him close to her. He began to fall and she couldn't hold him up so she slowly lowered them to the floor. She rocked him back and forth whispering soft words of comfort. When she said "It's ok, it will be ok" he ripped himself from her arms and stood up.

"No it's not!" he yelled. She sat on the floor stunned. "It will never be ok, first Zack, now my Kara. When is this going to stop!" She knew all the anger that had built up in him over the last few years had finally reached the surface and this was what he needed. So she didn't move. She sat there and let him vent.

"Our race is almost extinct, the Cylons aren't letting up, my daughter just died, and you say "everything will be ok"!" He kept raving and she let him. Finally he stopped to catch his breath, that's when she made her move. She slowly got up and made her way towards him. He had his back to her. Laura got close to his ear.

"What do you need Bill? Tell me what to do." he turned and looked in her eyes again.

"I want.. I want.."

"Let it out.

"I want to throw something, I want to scream, I want… to forget." he admitted lowering his head.

"Let me help you." she lifted his chin. "Please, let me take care of you." she kissed him lightly like he had done when she had promoted him.

He kissed her back soft at first them with an urgency she was unaccustomed to. It deepened and her hands still cupped his face. For some reason she had the feeling that he was holding back.

"Let go Bill, take it out on me." he looked at her with a look that she understood.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you. Take it out on me." That's all it took. All of a sudden she was slammed up against the bulkhead his hands gripping her arms, most likely leaving bruises. She didn't mind, this is what he needed, and she loved him, so this is what she needed to do.

He placed a bruising kiss to her lips which she replied to with a guttural moan. His hands blazed many trails across her skin. He roughly pulled at her clothes almost ripping them. She quickly undid the buttons of his uniform jacket and made quick work of removing his tanks. One by one their clothes made their way to the floor.

He gripped his hands into her hair and forcefully pulled so that he had access to her neck. He kissed her neck, the sensation of his stubble and his lips sending shivers up and down her spine. He dropped her panties to the floor. His pants were long gone all that remained were the boxers that she shed from his skin to have them drop around his ankles which he swiftly kicked away. He grabbed her leg and brought it up to rap around his waist.

Before she knew it he thrust inside of her. The wind was knocked out of her from the mix of pleasure and pain. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. He had a look of terror on his face.

"Its ok," she said answering his unasked question. "It's just been a while and you're a bit larger then I've ever been with. It's ok." she repeated. She kissed him for good measure and got him all fired up again.

They quickly found a steady rhythm. She knew she would regret this position in the morning when her body was screaming its protest but right now she was in ecstasy and doing the only thing she could to make the man she loved forget his pain. His speed increased and she knew he was close to completion. He reached down to rub her sensitive nub and after just a few strokes she reached her climax.

"Gods yes Bill! Frak!" she cried.

"Laura….!" he screamed as they came together.

It crashed down on them and they slouched against the wall. Her leg came down and both feet touched the ground..

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear still panting.

"For what. That was amazing." she replied.

"I didn't want our first time to be like this. I pictured it much differently."

"So you've pictured us doing this before? You knew we would end up like this? What makes you think I even like you?" she mocked.

"I…uh…I didn't mean…" he stuttered trying to pull the proverbial foot out of his mouth.

"I was joking. I knew this day would come too. I know what you mean. I wish it had been under better circumstances." he still had a look of doubt in his eyes.

"How about this, I am going to stay here until we have made all those fantasies of yours come true." she saw a smile creep across his face.

"Have you got that much time Madame President, I have a very vivid imagination."

"Oh, so do I, and as far as I'm concerned, my date book can take a flying leap." she kissed him and they made their way to the rack to rest.

She awoke a few hours later to find him on the couch. She walked over to him and sat down next to him letting him pull her into a comfortable embrace. They sat like this for a long time not saying a word then he broke the silence. She could hear the tears in his voice as he pleaded with her.

"Promise me you won't leave too. I couldn't live without you too." A year ago she couldn't have made that promise, she still knew she shouldn't, the cancer could come back, but right now he just wanted to hear the words whether they were true or not.

"I promise." he kissed her and held her to him as if she were his life raft and he were drowning. He felt as though he were drowning, in his own despair.

She knew that feeling all too well. Her whole family gone, even Billy, and she was somehow spared to live with the pain. Some days she would wake up not remembering and feel like she used to. Then after a couple seconds she would realize where she was and why and the levity would leave to be replaced by that never relenting sinking feeling.

Bills tears had passed and he was exhausted. She led him to the bed and laid down next to him. He draped his arm around her pulling her close to him again. She knew that he needed this, he needed to know that she was still there and wasn't leaving. She fell asleep knowing that there was a long road ahead of them, but she knew that they would face it together.


End file.
